Innocent Hands
by Crazed T.V. Girl
Summary: This is my first RK Fic so please be nice! Kenshin and Megumi...Poor Kaoru is now going on a sword rampage.
1. Beginning of Trouble

****

Innocent Hands

Author's Notes: HEY! HEY!!! This is my first Rurouni Kenshin Fic. so please be nice. This is set after the battle with Shishio and everything is somewhat back to order. The first chapter is pretty short because I just want to see what kind of reaction I get. If I get good reviews I'll keep going. Most of the characters might end up being a little OC but don't mind that.

Enjoy the Story!!!!!

'…' Someone's thoughts.

Innocent Hands

Even though the dream will fade,

And get cast away,

I'll love you anyway.

Just as the wind blows thought the trees,

You come and go in my dreams,

I dream of you…

Song "I Dream of You" Written by Erin Turner

Kaoru leaned against the wall of the dojo hall. Kenshin had gone out to talk with Megumi, Sano was out gambling, and Yahiko was at the Akabeko, leaving a very bored Kaoru all alone.

'I never should have let Kenshin go with Megumi' Kaoru thought as she glanced around the dojo hall. Her eyes finally landed on her father's swords. The wooden bokken (AU: ????) was placed underneath the double bladed sword.(AU: Sorry don't know what else to call it.) Kaoru's eyes landed on the bladed sword and she knelt in front of the two swords.

'A real sword that sheds blood…Kenshin how big of a burden do you carry?' Kaoru thought reaching for her father's sword. 'Could I ever hold a sword? Could I ever help you? Would I ever shed blood?' All these thoughts ran through Kaoru's head as her hand was almost fully around the hilt of the sword.

"Innocent hands aren't meant to hold a sword."

Kaoru spun around quickly to find Sitou leaning in the doorway smoking a cigarette.

"What are you doing here?"

"I cam to see Kenshin but apparently he's preoccupied with Miss Doctor over there." Sitou said smirking.

"Huh?" Kaoru got up the swords forgotten and came to the doorway where Sitou stood and saw Megumi pulling a very happy Kenshin into the bathhouse. Steam was even coming out from the bath window…oh no.

"KENSHIN!!!" A now very enraged Kaoru shouted.

Kenshin startled a little, looked over at Kaoru and then smiled and replied, "Gomen-nasai, Kaoru-dono I'll be out in a minute."

With that Kenshin was pulled into the bathhouse where Kaoru heard a laugh come form Megumi.

Kaoru was stunned. She couldn't believe it. Kenshin and….Megumi!!! Kaoru had just gone to hell and back already when Kenshin fought against Shishio and now she felt it coming on again…

'Innocent hands are not to hold a sword.' The voice of Kaoru's father echoed in her head…'A sword?' Why would she be thinking of a sword at a time like this. When Kenshin and Megumi….

"Well, I think they seem to be having lots of fun in there" Sitou remarked as he pressed his ear to the side of the bathhouse.

Normally, Kaoru would start shouting and screaming but this time all she could do was stand there and stare. Normally Kenshin would be fighting to get out of Megumi's grasp but today was different. Why? Kaoru started to hyperventilate and then she ran into the dojo hall and straight for her father's sword….

AU: I know I'm horrible but I want to see what you guys think so far. Please R+R. 

Gomen-nasai = I am sorry.


	2. A Misunderstanding

Innocent Hands

Disclaimer: Yeah okay so I don't own anything Rurouni Kenshin except a few DVD's. Darn them……

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long I was at a brick wall but I think I'm doing a little better. This chappy might be kinda short but I hope you like it!

Chapter 2 

A Misunderstanding

A panting Kaoru sits in front of her father's swords. She could grab her usual bokken and then continue to wack Kenshin over the head repeatedly. Or…she could grab the double bladed sword(AU: sorry don't know what to call it) and then…..what would she do…slice of Kenshin's……um…….no, or she could kill……..

'no, no, no!' Kaoru thought shaking her head from side to side trying to rid herself of these horrible thoughts.

'I could never kill,' Kaoru insisted reaching for her bokken, 'but then again, what if it was to protect someone?'

Kaoru's hand slowly wandered toward the double bladed sword unconsciously. 'The Kamiya Kasshin style, to use the sword to protect,'

'Yeah, to protect Kenshin from doing something incredibly stupid!'

With this thought Kaoru angrily grabbed her bokken and ran out of the dojo.

She started walking toward the bathhouse, angry fumes seemed to radiate off of her.

Sitou, who was leaning against the bath house wall, saw Kaoru coming, 'Oh boy, this will be interesting.'

As Kaoru came to stand in front of Sitou the door to the bathhouse came open and a scantily clad Megumi came out being followed by a bathrobe clad Kenshin. They were both still had water drops clinging to their skin…at least that's what it looked like. Megumi then turned and kissed Kenshin fully on the lips. Kenshin was surprised but returned the kiss.

Kaoru, who was watching this whole scene unfold, began to get really irritated. Not only that but underneath all the anger her heart was breaking.

As Kenshin and Megumi parted Megumi smiled then whispered to Kenshin in a voice loud enough from Kaoru to hear, "Thanks for helping me _relax_ Kenshin, we'll have to do it again later tonight."

Megumi then proceeded to walk off to a spare room to change laughing all the way. All the while Kenshin just stood their blushing and looking all goggily eyed……..

WACK!

"Oro?"

WACK! WACK! WACK! Wack!

"KENSHIN YOU SUCH A JERK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU DOING WITH MEGUMI……."

Kaoru's ranting continued as she proceeds to wack Kenshin over the head repeatedly.

"You know you should probably stop hitting him, he might get a concussion." A smirking Sitou said grabbing Kaoru's bokken mid swing.

While Kaoru's decided it was a good time to take a breath she looked at the 'Oro'-ing Kenshin lying helpless on the ground with several bumps on his head. Then Kaoru began to cry because of all the frustration she felt. Then, before hurrying to her room, she dropped her bokken and punched Kenshin straight in his face sending him flying through the wall.

"Well that went well," Sitou said lighting a cigarette.

"Oro?"

"Aha, looks like your doing better." Sitou said smirking.

"Oro, sessha's head hurts." Kenshin said rubbing his head.

"With the way the raccoon was hitting you I thought you would have been knocked out for longer. Guess Battosi wanted to see Kaoru angry." Sitou stated laughing and helping Kenshin up on to the deck.

"What was Miss Kaoru so mad about anyway?" Kenshin said adjusting his robe.

"well, let me just ask you one thing, how do you think you would have taken it if the little raccoon came out of the bath house in only a robe with….oh say Sano right behind her half naked?"

"Oro?" Kenshin said stopping to picture the scene, which Sitou had created.

"Okay Battosi it seems you common sense is slower than your sword. What if you then saw Kaoru kiss Sano……_passionately_…"

As the words 'kiss' and 'passionately' left Sitou's mouth a flash of amber passed through Kenshin's eyes.

'Heh, I think that did it,' Sitou thought smirking, "Well Battosi, I'll let you handle the little raccoon…….but……"

Suddenly the air became harsh and full of electricity….

"When you done here, there is something of great importance which we need to discuss."

Kenshin's eyes hardened, "Why not talk right now?"

"This issue has something to do with a certain someone….and she's not in the right mind set to handle this job so I suggest you fix it."

With that Sitou tipped his hat down and walked out of the dojo leaving a very concerned Kenshin behind.

MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! What is this issue and who is 'she'……hmmmmmm……Oh well, guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Oh by the way, even though I know some of you thought this was gonna be a Kenshin/Megumi thing it's not……sorry!

Please REVIEW!


End file.
